kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Guide: Charaktererstellung
Der Beitrag ist verfasst worden von Sírai-Schattenmond vom Kult der Verdammten. Der Orginalbeitrag findet ihr hier: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/859357207 ---- Ich möchte an dieser Stelle eine kleine Einführung zur Rp Charaktererstellung geben um es neuen Rplern vielleicht ein wenig erleichtern zu können ihren Wunschcharakter mit allen was dazu gehört zu schaffen. Um ein Rp-Charakter zu erschaffen ist es nicht unbedingt nötig einen Charakter neu zu erstellen sondern ihr könnt einfach einen bereits bestehenden Charakter zu diesen Konvertieren es sind jedoch einige besondere Aspekte zu beachten Passt meine Charakter Rasse zu der Rolle die ich ausspielen möchte? Jedes Volk von World of Warcraft hat eigene Werte Ideale und Gesellschaftliche Vorstellungen. Das bedeutet das die Rolle die ihr ausspielen möchtet sich völlig verändern kann abhängig davon welche Rasse ihr wählt. So unterscheidet sich zum Beispiel ein Blutelfen Paladin in gewisser Hinsicht stark von einem Menschen Paladin. Ihr könnt natürlich in diesem falle dem Blutelfen Paladin wie einen Menschen Paladin ausspielen jedoch ist die Sichtweise eures Umfeldes auf euch von Rasse zu Rasse immer verschieden. Die Rassenwahl ist auch deswegen sehr wichtig weil sie sehr absolut ist. Es ist immer möglich einen Menschen Krieger als Mensch Magier auszuspielen jedoch einen Menschen versuchen als Ork darzustellen wird dann schon etwas schwieriger und kann in gewissen Fällen sehr unpassend wirken. (natürlich gibt es auch hier die Möglichkeit der Halbrassen jedoch ist der Großteil eurer Herkunft abhängig von eurer gewählten Rasse). Es ist deswegen zu empfehlen sich vorerst ein paar Zusammenfassungen zu jedem Volk durchzulesen um in Erfahrung zu bringen welches Volk zur gewählten Rolle am besten passt. Völker der Allianz Völker der Horde Wie alt ist mein Charakter? Wir haben nun die richtige Rasse passend zu den Vorstellungen unserer Rolle als nächstes gilt es das alter unseres Charakters zu bestimmen. Hierzu klauen wir uns einfach eine alter Tabelle und schauen uns an was für die gewählte Rolle und Rasse eine passende Altersspanne wäre. *(Verlassene altern nicht, weil sie schon tot sind.) *(Nachtelfen können durch ihre vergangene Unsterblichkeit auch mehrere tausende Jahre alt sein) *Draenei (Es ist recht schwierig hier genaue Angaben zu finden doch da Velen schon mehrere tausende Jahre alt sein muss denke ich altern sie sehr langsam ähnlich den Dämonen) Wofür ist das Alter meines Charakters wichtig ? Das Alter beeinflusst das Weltbild eures Charakters sowie seine Charakterzüge und Ansichten. Ich würde in etwa wie im wirklichen Leben hier gewisse Unterschiede von der Generation abhängig machen, denn Altersunterschiede von 50 Jahren können bei Nachtelfen fast gar keinen Unterschied machen wobei man bei einem Menschen schon einen großen Unterschied erkennen müsste. Was hatt mein Charakter bisher getan? Nun da ihr das Alter und Rasse bestimmt habt, könnt ihr nun die Geschichte und Erlebnisse eures Charakters aussuchen welche am besten zu der gewünschten Rolle passen. Es gilt hierbei ein paar sehr wichtige Punkte zu beachten. Herkunft Versucht nicht von Berühmtheiten der WoW Lore abzustammen, da dies sehr unpassend ist und euren Charakter einen teil seiner Individualität raubt. Es steht euch hier frei bei welchem Volk ihr aufgewachsen seid oder welche Rassen alles einen Anteil an eurem Genmaterial hatten, dennoch macht es sich meist besser einen reinrassigen Charakter auszuspielen. Erlebnisse Bei den Erlebnissen nehmt ihr am besten eine gute Mischung aus ungewöhnlichen und besonderen Ereignissen sowie einen guten Batzen Erlebnisse welche typisch für eure Charakter Rolle sind. Es ist wichtig hier nicht mit zu vielen traumatischen Ereignissen zu arbeiten da sich ein großer Teil eures Charakters mit der Vergangenheit prägt und identifiziert. Ich kann nur empfehlen die Vergangenheit so aufzubauen das der Charakter klar von den ihm wichtigen und unwichtigen Dingen zu unterscheiden weiß. Ziele Einer der wichtigsten Punkte die sehr oft mit der Charaktererstellung vergessen wird. Motivationen und Wünsche eures Charakters sind einer der Punkte die ihn sehr interessant werden lassen und das Rollenspiel lebendig machen. Hierbei gilt zu beachten das diese Ziele nicht unbedingt von eurem Charakter erreicht werden müssen sondern nur das darstellen wonach euer Charakter greift und was er sich wünscht. Die Ziele eines Charakters können unterschiedliche Ursprünge haben, bisherigen Erlebnisse, besondere Ereignisse, Charakterzüge, bestehende Probleme können die Wünsche eines Charakters sehr beeinflussen und unter Umständen auch ändern. Attribute Ich weiß um die Herkunft die Vergangenheit und das Alter meines Charakters doch worin liegen seine Stärken? Seine Schwächen? Was kann er? Was kann er nicht? Stärken Die stärken eures Charakters sollten ihn hervorheben und von anderen Charakteren unterscheiden. Hier gilt zu beachten das die stärken eines Charakter nicht immer seiner Rolle entsprechen müssen sondern in ganz anderen Bereichen liegen können. Der eine ist ein mächtiger Krieger der durch seine Stärke und sein Durchhaltevermögen glänzt. Der andere ist auch ein Krieger ist aber gut darin seine Kameraden zu motivieren und in ausweglosen Situationen ein paar Witze zu reißen um die Lage etwas aufzuheitern. Es ist wichtig das ihr eure Charaktere nicht zuviele stärken gibt und sie überladet manchmal reichen schon ein paar kleine um den Charakter interessant und besonders werden zu lassen. Schwächen Die Schwächen eures Charakters sind genauso wichtig wie seine Stärken. Sie lassen euren Charakter realistischer wirken und geben ihm eine gewisse Authentizität. Gebt euren Charakter Ängste lasst ihn nicht IMMER das richtige tun, lasst ihn Entscheidungen bereuen und lasst ihn auch mal ab und zu seine Beherrschung verlieren. Es ist auch hier wichtig euren Charakter nicht mit schwächen zu überladen Qualität geht bei dem Thema Attribute grundsätzlich vor Quantität. Fähigkeiten Die Fähigkeiten teilen sich in 3 verschiedene Rollen auf. Physische Kämpfer Hier ist es wichtig das die Fähigkeiten eures Charakters seinen Kampfstil individualisieren. Welche Waffen benutzt euer Charakter bevorzugt? Wieviel Rüstung bzw. Bewegungsfreiheit hat er? Ist er eher schnell und gezielt oder massiv kraftvoll und widerstandsfähig? Magienutzer Hier gilt es zu beachten sich einige Zauber oder Zauberarten heraus zu suchen in welcher euer Charakter sehr geübt und gut ist und ihn auf diese weise besonders zu machen. Natürlich kann man Zauberer auspielen die einen sehr großen Umfang von Magie wirken können jedoch ist auch hier zu empfehlen das diese einige Zauber sehr gut wirken können und die anderen eher dürftig. Kämpfer Magienutzer Mischung Man kann natürlich auch einen Charakter ausspielen welcher einen Physischen Kampfstil mit Magie verbindet jedoch ist hier wichtig das die Magie kämpferisch wirkt und sich hierbei eher auf Stärkungen Waffenverzauberungen etc beschränkt um euren Charakter stimmig zu halten. Wie sieht mein Charakter aus? Wir wissen jetzt fast alles was wichtig ist um unsere Rolle ausspielen zu können über unseren Charakter. Es fehlt nur noch das äußere. Die Art und Weise wie wir in Erscheinung treten, was wir mit uns sichtbar herum tragen und wieviele Narben unseren Körper schon zieren ist alles wichtig damit wir ein Bild auf unser Umfeld werfen können. Um das aussehen unseres Charakters für andere in World of Warcraft darzustellen brauchen wir ein Flag Addon. Dieses Addon gibt uns die Möglichkeit einen kleinen Text zu schreiben welcher das aussehen und die Accessoires unseres Charakters umschreibt. Ich empfehle hierfür Flag-Rsp2 herunterzuladen was man hier bekommen kann: http://wow.curse.com/downloads/wow-addons/details/flag-rsp2.aspx Nun habe ich das Addon doch was muss alles in die Umschreibung rein? Erinnert euch beim schreiben daran das der Text das beschreibt was der gegenüber bei euch sehen kann und ist dafür da ihm ein äußerliches Bild eures Charakters zu zeichnen. Es ist wichtig zu beachten das gewöhnliche Merkmale welche man sowieso schon an euren Charakter sieht durch die Spielengine hier nicht unbedingt erwähnt werden müssen außer sie bedürfen einer besonderen Erklärung. Die Flag sollte sich deswegen darauf beschränken Auffälligkeiten und Besondere Merkmale eures Charakters zu schildern, so das man ihn allein schon vom Aussehen her zwischen Charakteren unterscheiden kann. Interessant ist es auch euren Charakter gewisse Gegenstände Dinge oder meinetwegen Tattoos zu geben die er immer mit sich herumträgt und diesen Sachen eine größere Bedeutung zu geben, was hilft die Neugier beim Leser zu wecken. Was gehört nicht in die Rp-flag Umschreibung? Eure Charakter Geschichte, Verwandschaft wie sich euer Charakter fühlt, Charakterzüge etc. Ihr müsst versuchen nur grundsätzlich das reinzuschreiben was man sehen oder vieleicht hören und riechen kann. Kategorie:Guides